darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darker than Black Fanon Rules and Regulations
This is pretty mcuh all information you'll need so that you won't get banned. Current Main Rules # Add categories to your pages so that this wiki can remain as organized as possible. # Comment and rate other peoples page (located at the bottom of the screen) so we can accurately display the top articles. # English is the primary language for the site. # Although information will not be checked all the time, anything that could ruin the fun in role playing may be subject to removal from a role playing page by popular vote. # Advertisement of other non-wikia sites is forbidden. # Please be polite to other people and their work, but also be constructively critical to help with ideas to improve their work. # Plagiarism is strictly prohibited. Plagiarizing any article, web-page, book, or any other form of media, will result in a permanent account and IP ban from the wiki. # Articles deemed as spam will be subject to deletion. # Vandalism of a page will result in a permanent account and IP ban. # Uploaded images must have a license included (found in the drop box menu on the upload page). License options categorized as "unknown" are not considered licenses. # Articles inappropriate for users at the age of 13 are disallowed, including those that promote sex and other explicit adult material. Any article with such content must be labeled as such with a provided template. Spamming Spam is not tolerated on Darker than Black Fanon Wiki and will be dealt with accordingly. The following are examples of what is considered spam. It should be, in no manner, be used as a checklist for what is or is not spam. It is up to the discretion of the administration to consider what is or is not spam in more complicated scenarios. * Articles that contain absolutely no content: it only has an article title. * Images uploaded but not linked to any article or user page. * Articles that only contain information that would fit under the category of "infobox information." Infobox information is extremely brief bits of information about a character. * Continuously messaging user talk pages in a manner deemed by the administration and user in question to be annoying or repetitive. An article deemed as spam has 24 hours to correct the issue. If the issue continues to fit under the category of "spam material" after the time limit is up, it will be deleted immediately. Conflicting Article Policy No article's information can cause another article in existence to be untrue. For example, if an article states a war between two nations that occured between 2001 - 2005, another article cannot state that a war occured between these two nations between 2001 - 2003, as this is conflicting, and all stories on this site are connected in one big timeline. If this occurs, the article that existed first will be kept, and the other article(s) shall be given a week to fix all conflicting data, or it shall be deleted promptly, unless a resolution is made between the two users. Administration Policy The DTBF Administration is comprised of up to 3 admins, not including the head admin. A User can request adminship if there are less than 3 admins. Then a poll shall be created on the main page that asks people if he/she should become an admin or not. Once you are an admin, you stay an admin unless someone asks for you to be deadmined, in which case a poll will be created and the admins fate is placed in the hands of the users of this site, however, the head admin shall base the punishment on the crime, and thus this may not result in an admin having their status taken away. Also, the 3 admins shall only be given administrator status, and only the head admin may have Bureaucrat status. Punishments All crimes on the site shall be judged by the administration. Users can submit evidence or testimonies that defend or attack the person being judged, as long as they are not undignified, racist, ect. All punishments shall be fit to the crime, and not unjust because of race or anything else. Adding/Editing Rules Though the administration reserves the right to change the rules on this site, a person can submit amendments to the rules at anytime. An amendment shall then be voted on by the 3 admins. An amendment can be then vetoed by the head admin. A veto can be overruled by 3/4 majority in a poll posted on the main page. Images We all know it's almost impossible to draw all weapons and vehicles created on this site, so you may use images from other series, as long as you add a liscense to say where you got it from and where it's from, new names and such will be needed, but otherwise just make sure you say where it's from.